Prisoners
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: The gang is captured. They have to try to find each other in large camp of people, while trying to fight new enemies, old ones, and figure out a way to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Dark Angel story...for all you who enjoy it. You might enjoy those who are in it. There will be some twists in it. There are new bad guys, some old ones that we all love to hate. **

**I don't own any of the characters, except for the made-ups and of course Pip is my own. She just adores ya'll though.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

They watched as the bodies were being dragged out and away from the where the others were being held captives. The bodies were badly beaten and harmed. A young girl watched in horror as they simply tossed the bodies into a large ditch like they were nothing, near the perimeter fence. Sensing her, the guards turned to look at her, and she backed away. She knew that she didn't belong there. She had to find the others.

The X-daughter of X5's Max and Alec otherwise known to the world as Pip, or 946, made her way through the crowded courtyards, trying to find any face that she knew. They had all been brought in here together, but then they all had been taken apart to be tagged and what not. Max and Alec had fought to try to keep her with them, but that was the last she had seen of them, when the guards had taken them away to the 'holding cells'. Pip shivered at what those were really.

Pip continued to walk, catching glimpses of little kids trying to play only to get snapped at by the growling guards. It reminded her a lot of Manticore. Another place she didn't really want to remember. This place she didn't really want to be at. She thought she caught a glimpse of a tall girl with blonde hair only to run into a man. "Excuse me, sir," she muttered, as she backed away from him only to see the fire in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You will be," he snapped, coming toward her. "You have no right to touch me." He grabbed onto her arm and twisted it so that she was on the ground. "No one touches me. Got that."

"Yes, sir," Pip replied in fear, as the tears started to form in her eyes, but before they flooded her eyes and she couldn't see any more, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. The man's grip on her arm was released and another hand was gently helping her up. She blinked back the tears and looked up to see the face of Krit, a very dirty face but that of Krit indeed.

The man stared at Krit as he kept a tight hold on his arm, while drawing Pip near his side. "What's the girl to you?" he hissed at him. "She's what to you?"

"Family," Krit replied, as he released the man's arm. "And if you ever touch her again. I won't think twice before snapping your arm." He quickly picked up Pip and turned, leaving the man, cradling his arm to his chest. "You okay, Pip Squeak?"

"Yeah," she replied, gazing back over Krit's shoulder at the man. "What took you so long?" She turned to look up at Krit and shot him a smile. "I was began to think ya'll got out without me."

"Nah," he replied, stopping at what looked to be the outside shell of a car and set her down. He then motioned for her to go inside and he followed her in. She sat down on the remains of the back seat while he sank down the floor. "We all got separated when they brought us here. We all were told to located you. Just took me a whole lot longer than I thought to find you. There's a whole lot more people than I thought here."

Pip nodded as she moved from her spot over to his side. "Did you locate any body else?" She gazed up at him, while curling into his side. "Like Max? Alec? Zane?" He shook his head, while keeping an eye out through the open car door, his knees were up, drawn to his chest, with his hands resting across them. "I'm sure they're okay. They're tough. They got their own style."

Krit smirked, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "You've been hanging out with Z too much. He's been teaching you some of his bad habits." He then leaned back his head against the welded door behind them. "But that's good. He's a neat one to be around."

"Yeah, you are all. You're a good unit to be a apart of." He nodded, only to tense as a loud crash sounded outside their car. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but stay close." He then lead the way outside their car to where they saw their friend from earlier, dragging a body through the street. "Not him again."

"Behold, I've found one of them, 'freaks," the man yelled to the others. "This one the guards was playing with." The man smiled a crooked smile, as he kicked the body only to have the face turn toward Pip and Krit. Pip let out a gasp, as she tried to rush forward. Krit quickly grabbed her by the waist and held her close. "They're not so tough, when they're dead." The man then took the 'freak' by the foot and continued to drag it down the row.

Pip fought Krit. "Let me go..." she cried out to him. "You gotta let me go!" He then turned her back so that she could rush into the car. She threw her self down onto the dirt cover floor and then turned to face him with tears running down her face. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Cause I couldn't take them all on and protect you and them at the same time," he said softly, as he bent down next to her. "We need to find the others. They need to know."

"But its..." She chocked on the words, as her eyes went out the window. Tears ran down her face, as she came up to his side, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Its..."

"I know, I know." Anger flashed through Krit's eyes as he turned to look back through the door of the car. "I know."

* * *

**TBC**

**To...Come**

_It was a very long after noon for Krit and Pip as they made their way through the horde of people. Krit kept Pip close to his side, even though she didn't move all that far from him. He hadn't seen this much hate and destruction in a very long time. If it wasn't the guards beating on the prisoners, it was some of the tougher prisoners beating on the weaker ones. Pip clutched onto the edge of his jacket, as he slipped through a section of broken up trucks into a new section of encampments only to come up short. He quickly pulled her close to his side, burying her face into his shirt. He didn't want her to see what he was seeing. _

_"Bad isn't it," a voice called out from his left, and he turned his face to see the man who had dragged the body through the street. He shot Krit and Pip a smile while coming toward them. "But it has to be done." _

_"Starving them to death," Krit gritted out through clenched teeth. He tore his eyes away from the people chained to posts in front of him. "How is that right?" _

_"Simple," the man replied, gazing down at Pip when she peeked out from Krit's shirt at the people only to bury her face back when she saw the horror he had been protecting her from. "They disobeyed 'Our Laws' so we had to punished them." _

**Hope ya'll come back now...**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I know...these chapters are a wee bit Krit and Pip based...but the others will show up...I promise. I just needed to stike her with someone. Krit was the first one who popped into my mind. Thanks for all who've read this so far... more chapters to come. I promise.

* * *

It was a very long after noon for Krit and Pip as they made their way through the horde of people. Krit kept Pip close to his side, even though she didn't move all that far from him. He hadn't seen this much hate and destruction in a very long time. If it wasn't the guards beating on the prisoners, it was some of the tougher prisoners beating on the weaker ones. Pip clutched onto the edge of his jacket, as he slipped through a section of broken up trucks into a new section of encampments only to come up short. He quickly pulled her close to his side, burying her face into his shirt. He didn't want her to see what he was seeing.

"Bad isn't it," a voice called out from his left, and he turned his face to see the man who had dragged the body through the street. He shot Krit and Pip a smile while coming toward them. "But it has to be done."

"Starving them to death," Krit gritted out through clenched teeth. He tore his eyes away from the people chained to posts in front of him. "How is that right?"

"Simple," the man replied, gazing down at Pip when she peeked out from Krit's shirt at the people only to bury her face back when she saw the horror he had been protecting her from. "They disobeyed 'Our Laws' so we had to punished them."

"Your Laws"?" Krit asked glancing back at the people. "Don't sound any better than the ones that used to be on the outside."

"Ah, don't tell me, you were one of them, 'Save the freaks' kinda of people." The man shot Krit a harsh glare. "'Cause I hate to tell you this. If you are, you're not gonna be greeted with warm arms here, buddy. Freaks and those who liked them, aren't welcome here."

"Kinda figured that, when you dragged one of them, through the main road." Krit stoked Pip's hair when she let out a small sob. "What they ever do to you?"

"They existed..." The man snorted and then laughed. "I like you, kid." He patted Krit's shoulder. "So...you got a name to go with that slick attitude of yours?" His eyes dropped down to Pip and she shifted away from his gaze. "She doesn't like me does she?"

"Wonder what gave her that idea," Krit muttered, as he squeezed Pip's shoulder. He looked at the man and gave him a small fake smile. "Name's Jake and this is Sunny." He glanced around them at people who were walking around. "And you are?"

"Parker," the man replied. "If you need me, just ask any one. They'll tell you where I'm at." He then gave them a small salute. "Good to meet you both. I'll be seeing you around." Then he was gone into the mass of people.

"He's a jerk," Pip whispered so low that only Krit and others like them could only hear. Krit smirked, as he hunched down next to her. "Why did you make friends with him? Or even talk to him?"

"Because we don't need to be enemies with everyone here," he said softly, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her. "You should know that. You make friends with your enemies and vise versa."

"You're spending too much time with Zane," she chirped, moving closer to him while some armed guards moved past them. "Why aren't they helping those people? They have the power."

"Cause they are afraid if they help them, the ones who put them there will hurt them." Krit moved her along, away from the people. "Come on, we need to locate the others."

"Yeah..." She let out a sniffle, glancing back at the people chained to the posts. "We do. We need to get the heck out of here."

"Don't worry, Squeaker, it's gonna be okay. We'll figure this whole thing out."

"How?" she asked stopping short of the cars. "How? They're dying in here and no body on the outside cares." Tears started to fill her eyes. "How can it be this bad?"

"Cause it just is," a harsh voice snapped behind Pip causing her to jump and spin around ready to defend herself only to find herself facing Parker and a few of his men. "Your little girl needs to learn not to ask so many stupid questions, Jake. Or she might find herself on one of them yonder poles, without Daddy."

"You wouldn't dare!" Pip hissed at him, lunging for him, only to have Krit stop her by slipping an arm around her waist at the last minute and holding her back against his chest. "You have no idea what you're doing to everyone."

"Jake! You shut her up, or I will!" Parker snapped taking a step toward them, only to be caught off guard by a rush of blonde hair. "What the..."

"Jake!" Syl cried out, rushing towards them, in torn clothing and a very dirty face. She threw herself at them both. "You're all right?" She glanced down at Pip. "And..."

"Yeah, I'm okay too," Pip replied as she moved a bit back from Krit's side. "But this place isn't 'Sunny'." She let out a small frown. "And we lost track of the others."

"That does happen when you're in such a rather large place." It was then that Syl notice the man glaring harshly at them. "Jake, honey, this man a friend of yours?" She tilted her head in the direction of Parker and Pip moved closer to Syl's side. "He doesn't look all that pleased right now."

"I did that," Pip whispered, as she took up Syl's hand. "Seems he doesn't like me."

"I love kids," Parker said, holding up a hand towards Syl having her put a hand up against the back of Krit just in cause she had to move or go into action. "It's just what she was saying isn't right. There are rules here. She's just testing the boundaries."

"She's a kid," Syl said, gazing down at Pip. "That's what they do."

"I'll give her a warning," Parker hissed, glaring at Pip. "But next time, keep her on a tight leash and on a shorter leash with that mouth of hers."

"Yes, sir," both X-5s replied, with a wee bit of sarcasm. Parker then rolled his eyes before they continued on. The X-5s let out a sigh of relief before looking at each other. "That was close."

"He's still a jerk," Pip muttered, causing them to look down at her. "What? I was just saying what you both were thinking."

"No more time with Zane," Krit said, grabbing her shoulder and ushering her out of the section.

Krit and Pip took Syl back to their 'car' and Pip sat down on the hood, while Syl and Krit stood watch over the others. "So?" she asked, breaking the eerie silence. "What about the others? Biggs? Zane? Jondy?"

"I don't know," she replied glancing over at Krit. "You guys are the only ones that I've been able to meet up with so far." She shot Krit a sympathic look. "I'm sorry if I put you in a very bad situation with who ever that was."

"That was the prisoner boss," he muttered, coming over to sit next to Pip on the car hood. "He runs this place." He smirked as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Pip's ear. "And if you hadn't come by. "We would have lost Pip to those posts. Her mouth had gotten the best of her and she wouldn't still be with us today."

"I said I was sorry," she said, quickly getting up off the hood and making a dash away from them only to get snagged by Krit. He quickly pulled her to him when the tears started to fall. "I just miss them."

"I know," he whispered to her, as he pulled her close to him. "I know honey. "We miss them all." He shot a glance over at Syl. "Don't worry, we'll find them and find a way to get home."

"I don't want to find a way home, I want to be home," she cried out, tearing herself from his side and rushing away from them. Krit watched as she made her way not very far from them to toward the dividing wall, that was just a stack of old, beat-up cars stack one on top of each other, and climbed on top of it.

Syl came up over to his side. "Give her time," she said softly to him. "She'll come back when she's good and ready. "She's just worried about the rest of them." She then laid her head on his shoulder. "Just like you are."

"Yeah I know," he began, as he looked down at her. "I'm just worried. You didn't see the one they dragged down the street and how beat up they looked. You didn't see that."

"Yes, I did," she replied. "I would have stopped it, if I wasn't alone. We'll find them." She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. We'll get out of here and be back at home listening to Joshua and Mole arguing in no time."

"Ah, I wish."

* * *

**TBC**

**to...come**

_Pip sat on the top of a stack of cars, watching some families getting ready for the night meal. She sniffled as the tears started to fall. She wanted that. She wanted to be with her family, her unit, but she had no idea where half of them where. Her mind went back to the one that was dragged through the street and she began to cry. She curled her arms around her drawn up knees and just let the tears fall._

_The found of footsteps caused Pip's head to rise to see a teenage girl coming towards her. She had to be in her late teens. "Are you okay?" she asked her, coming near Pip's side, only to have Pip tense up when she came closer. "Easy, little bit, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just making sure that you were okay." She glanced back to where Pip had come from. "You're family looks kinda concerned about ya, squirt."_

**Keep reading if you want...don't if you don't. It's all up to you.**

**Thanks if you do...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay a Pip centered chapter finally. We also get to meet a new character and get a little bit father in the story. Hope ya'll like it. If not flare me. Love ya'll anyways. Got to keep writing.**

* * *

Pip sat on the top of a stack of cars, watching some families getting ready for the night meal. She sniffled as the tears started to fall. She wanted that. She wanted to be with her family, her unit, but she had no idea where half of them where. Her mind went back to the one that was dragged through the street and she began to cry. She curled her arms around her drawn up knees and just let the tears fall.

The found of footsteps caused Pip's head to rise to see a teenage girl coming towards her. She had to be in her late teens. "Are you okay?" she asked her, coming near Pip's side, only to have Pip tense up when she came closer. "Easy, little bit, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just making sure that you were okay." She glanced back to where Pip had come from. "You're family looks kinda concerned about ya, squirt."

"Why do you care?" Pip snapped, as she wiped the tears away from her face. "You're not one of us." She hadn't meant to be mean, but right now she didn't care. She just didn't care any more.

"Touchy," the girl chuckled, as she moved closer to Pip's side and sat down next to her. "I can relate. Came here with a group of friends, now I think I'm the only one still left alive. Parker saw to that. We were young, athletic, strong, and smart, so he thought of us all as a threat, so he made sure we all were taken down a few notches. By the end of our first winter, we had lost two. By spring, we lost two more." She let out a deep breath, as she set her hands on top of her drawn knee. "So I kinda understand where you're going with this kid. I do."

Pip glanced over at her. "I'm sorry for your lost, I really am, but you aren't apart of us." She sniffled. "I miss my unit." She blinked back the tears that were falling down her face.

"Your unit?" The girl looked at her with a strange face. "I hate to tell you this, little bit, but you're a wee bit young to even be considered for a unit." That got Pip's attention and her eyes grew wide as she stared at her. "The youngest I've seen are eight/nineish."

Pip got to her feet and began to back away. "Who are you?" she asked the girl in horror. "No, make that what are you?" Before the girl could answer, she took off down the front of the cars for the safety of Krit and Syl with the girl following her. "K..." She slid on the loose gravel under her shoes and came to a stop next to his side. "There's a..." she turned to look behind her. "I don't know what she is." She went over to Syl's side, as the girl came up toward them. "She knew a whole lot about us."

The girl stopped short, about a yard or two back when she saw Krit and Syl. "Fives," she mouthed, only to take a few steps back and draw up her hands in defensives positions, that quickly drew the attention of the guards. "I knew something was up."

"Easy," Krit said, moving away from Pip and Syl, going up to the girl's side, grabbing a gentle but firm hold on her arm and ushering her towards the car. "Don't draw any unwanted attention onto yourself or us. Got that?"

"Yes, Sir," the girl replied, as he pushed her gently toward the car hood. She hit it before she turned and sat on it. "Why are there 'fives' here?" She shot Pip a curious glance before turning her attention back to Krit and Syl. "And why are you protection a normal child?"

Pip snorted while moving up toward the girl's side. "I'm not normal." She sat next to her on the hood. "What makes you think I'm normal?"

"You can't be X." The girl flicked her fingers at Krit and Syl. "They're X." She pointed her pinkie at Pip. "You're not."

"Why can't I be?"

"Cause for one you're too young, and two you just can't."

Both Krit and Syl chuckled, causing both Pip and the girl to look over at them. "What?" the girl asked, as she pulled a knee up into her chest. "I'm wrong aren't I?"

"Yeah," Krit said, as he moved closer to their sides, when a series of guards came past them. "A little bit off."

"How far?" her eyes went past them, watching the guards make their rounds, looking for anything that they could take that would be useful to Parker and his goons. "Like the age thing or the X factor?"

"Like both," Syl and Pip said at the same time. "She's one of us."

The girl's face fell as she looked over at Pip. "Well I'm sorry, little bit," she said before offering her a hand. "Accept my apology."

"Yeah," Pip replied, taking the girl's hand. "I'll take it, if you'll tell us you're name."

"My name is Canyon," she replied, shifting her weight slightly on the hood. "And we might want to move. 'Cause here comes Parker."

"Not again," whispered Pip, causing Canyon to chuckle as she elbowed her. "What he don't like me."

"Jake, my man," Parker said to Krit as he came up to him. "I think I've found someone that came in with ya'll." Pip's eyes grew wide at his words. "But the man was found stealing so we had to punish that bastard."

"No!" Pip cried out, as she lunged off the hood. Both Syl and Canyon grabbed for her. Canyon was the one who got to her in time. She grabbed a hold of the girl's sweatshirt and pulled her back between her legs. She hook her ankles in front of Pip and then her wrapped an arm around her neck. Pip suddenly calm at her touch. "I'm okay..."

"I know you are, but you're not gonna be let go," Canyon whispered to her, as she watched as Krit turned toward Parker. "Just relax. You're going to be okay."

"So...who did you find?" Krit asked Parker, not taking his eyes off of him. "Guy or girl?"

"Male," Parker replied. "Almost took him for one of those 'freaks' cause the idiot was boasting a fake barcode on the back of his neck." Syl shot a glance over at Canyon and Pip. "But we put him with the other 'freaks' and they didn't recognize him, so we figure he wasn't one of them, so we then put him in the cages."

Pip felt Canyon tense up at the mention of the 'cages'. "Cages?" Krit asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are they?"

"Places where we put thieves, so that they can be taught a lesson." Parker shot a glance over at Canyon and Pip and scowled. "Jake you do know that girl is down right evil. She will corrupt your daughter farther down the trail that she is heading all ready."

Krit smirked shooting, gazing over at the two. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind. Is there any way that I can get a look to see who is in these cages?" Parker shook his head. "Did he at least tell you his name?" Another shake. "Hair color at least?"

"Black..." Parker shot him a smile. "Well, Jake and Mizz Jake, I hope that you have a nice evening." Then he was gone.

"I want to hurt him now," Pip muttered low enough that only they could hear her.

"Honey..." Syl began only to have Canyon chuckle.

"Little bit, we all do," she began as she released her. "But that doesn't allow us the right." They all turned to look at her. "What?"

"You're X..." Pip said, looking up at her. "But how?"

"Obvious reason," Canyon replied, puling her jacket on better, glancing over at Krit and Syl. "Born that way." She ruffled Pip's hair. "Just like you." She rubbed the tip of her nose. "So I'm guessing since I'm the resident X here, you'll want to be knowing about those 'cages'."

"Yeah," Krit replied, looking in the direction that Parker went. "What can you tell me about them?"

"They're like bird cages," she started. "They hung off the ground a good ten feet." She then smirked. "Not that it would stop you." She ran a hand through her firery red hair. "But that's not the main problem. Parker's got men posted throughout the courtyard it's in. You can't go in and out without being seen. It's more than a one person job."

That got a smile on Krit's face. "Well I'm glad that I got more than one person," he said, glancing over at Pip and Syl. "You in?"

"Yeah," they both replied. Canyon's face dropped. "What?"

"You can't be serious," she began, as she backed away from them. "You get caught, you're dead."

"We won't get caught. 'Cause you're going with us."

"No, you need X skills to get in and out of there without being seen." She began to back away from them. "You could get killed."

Pip went up to her side and put a hand on her arm. "But Canyon, you're X..." she said softly. "You can go with us.." She shot a confused look over at Krit and Syl. "Why can't you go with us?"

"Cause I gave up those traits when I came here." She lowered her eyes to the others. She didn't want to be the bad X who went out as an deserter to the others, when they were in need. She blended in when she needed to survive. "So I can't help you. I'm sorry."

"You have to!" Pip grabbed her arm. "That's either Zane or Biggs. They are part of my unit, my family. If they die..." Tears started to fill her eyes. "You can't allow another to die. You can't."

"Fine, I'll show you the way," Canyon replied. "But that's it. Then I'm gone." She started to lead the way. "Not another word." She pulled her hood up over her head, as she began to lead them through a maze of tunnels in and out of the sections. She finally stop them at what appeared to be poorly made section of barb-wired fence. "This is where I leave you." She pointed to the other side. "That's where you need to go."

"Thank you," Krit replied, as he glanced back at her. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm always okay," she replied, as she moved back into the shadows. "Just keep an eye on little bit."

"We will." They then turned to look at the fence. "Come on, let's go get them."

"Yeah, let's," Syl and Pip muttered, as they got ready to jump only to hear the cocking of a gun.

"Freeze!!!"

* * *

**TBC**

**I know I'm horrible...a little bit of a cliffie there...I had to leave who evers reading hanging somewhere...**

**to ---- come**

_"This is not our day," Syl muttered to Krit as they slowly raised up their hands, turning around to face some of Parker's men. "Yeah, really not our day."_

_"No, it's not," a voice called out from behind the men, as Parker came up to them. He shot them both a harsh glare. "I warned you not to come here and what did you do. You came here. It was stupid of you both all and now you be punished."_

**If ya wanna read on...tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, update time. Don't worry...Max and Alec will show up soon-ish. I promise...along with a surprise guest. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

"This is not our day," Syl muttered to Krit as they slowly raised up their hands, turning around to face some of Parker's men. "Yeah, really not our day."

"No, it's not," a voice called out from behind the men, as Parker came up to them. He shot them both a harsh glare. "I warned you not to come here and what did you do. You came here. It was stupid of you both all and now you be punished."

"How, you gonna take away our toys?" Pip asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest, only to back away when Parker turned his gaze onto her. "No!" She turned towards Krit and Syl only to have Parker's men grab her. "No!" She fought against the men as they began to drag her away. "Let me go..." She glanced up at Krit and Syl, who was being held back by Krit, who was fighting back tears in his eyes. "Kri..." She chocked back his name. "No..."

"Take her to the cages..." Parker snapped, as he turned his attention back to Krit and Syl. "Now why would your own daughter call you something else 'Jake'?" He arched a brow at them both. "Unless 'Jake' isn't your real name."

"Like Parker is yours," Krit replied, gazing over at Pip to watch as she struggled against the men. "Will we ever get her back?" His eyes went to meet Parker's. "Or will we get to see her as a corpse in one of those mass graves by the outside fences?"

"If she's good and you're good, then maybe," Parker said, as he gazed wickedly down at Syl. "It all depends on my mood really. But you all should have listened to me when I told you to stay away from those cages. My word is rule here. You have to obey me or you will be punished." He then turned and started to walk away.

"We get that," Syl said, turning to face Krit. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" he replied, glancing back at the fence behind them. "We're stuck...until we can find one of the others."

"What if Parker has found and got them all ready?" Syl asked, gazing over to where Parker was talking to one of his men. "He all ready has one of them hurt badly. One of them in cages, now Pip in a cage." She ran a hand through her hair. "Who knows who else he has or what he's done to them?"

"I know..." he shifted his weight around, as the guards turned to look at them. "But we're going to have to stick together if we're going to make it through this. Got it."

"Yeah, understand." She nodded and took a deep breath. "Just wish that there was more of us. There are way more of them."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He rubbed the back of his neck, where his barcode would have been if he and Zane hadn't removed theirs before this mission. "But don't worry, it's gonna go over somewhat better than the last one."

"True...you didn't get yourself almost sent back." She then smiled. "Come on...we can't stay here."

"Nope, and we should try to find our little deserter wanna be." He moved close to her side. "I have a hunch about her. Of what happened."

"Like?" Syl started only to be cut off when a figure jumped down in front of them and Canyon pulled off her hood.

"A training session gone horrible wrong," she replied, glancing around them. "They sent us in to take them down, and they over took us, for us being kids and being so many. We were not trained for this." She sniffled, as she gazed around at the group not far from them sitting by a large fire. "They didn't care that we were kids. To them we were monsters. They hurt us so bad. We lost Lee and Jack the first harsh winter we were here. I mean the winters outside of here, that I remember were bad, but in here, there five times worse."

"How old were you?" Syl asked her, as they moved along into the shadows, away from the ears of some nosy humans. "I mean you look to be a..."

"Five?" Canyon replied, glancing up at them, and then chuckled. "That's cause I am. Born and raise to, trained to fight. After the '09ers broke out, we were shipped off to another part to be trained different. Seems we didn't get the full Manticore training, so that's why we failed here. The six of us."

"It wasn't your fault," Krit said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "They should have never sent you in here. They should have known better. They are to blame for their deaths not you."

"You didn't see them die," she muttered, turning away from him. "I did." She cracked her knuckles. "I'm the last of my unit." She glanced up at them. "Sunny's unit is large isn't it?" They both nodded. "I'm glad for her. She needs it." She then started to walk away from them. "Don't worry about her. Parker won't kill her. He reminds her of his own daughter." Then she was gone.

"Can..." Krit turned to face Syl to ask her what she had meant when gun shots went off into the air, scattering the people. "What the..."

"People of section 28..." a man started, coming toward them. "We have heard rumors that you are housing 'rats'."

"Rats?" Krit mouthed to Syl. "What's so wrong with 'rats'?"

"Jasper!" a familiar voice called out, causing both Krit and Syl to groan as they looked over to see Canyon heading towards them. "There are no 'rats' here. Leave!"

"Kay-Kay, I'm hurt," Jasper replied, putting a hand over his heart. "You should show some compassion to one of Parker's men."

"Why?" she threw back. "He didn't show such compassion when he ordered the death of my companions." Jasper's face fell for a few seconds before turning hard again. "Yeah, ya'll think after a few years, a girl should and would forget that." She crinkled her nose at that. "Not really."

Jasper took a step towards Canyon and grabbed her arm. "You want to spend the night in one of them cages, Kay-Kay?" he asked her, in a harsh enough voice that could make paint chip of walls.

"Sure why not," she replied, as she slammed her foot into his lower leg and threw him to the ground. "Does that get me in or do I need to do more?"

Jasper growled at her, as two guards came up and took a tight hold of her arms. "Take her to the cages!" he bellowed, getting to his feet. He shot Krit and Syl a harsh glare. "Don't any of you say anything." Then he scrambled after them.

"She's good," Krit said softly breaking the silence, causing Syl to smirk. "Yep, she's good."

"You had no idea she had that planned..." Syl pointed that out, as they made their way back to where their 'car' was.

"Yeah, I know..." Krit replied, climbing up onto the hood and leaning onto what was the remains of the windshield. "But that doesn't stop her from doing what she was made to do."

"Like?" Syl asked joining him on the hood.

"She's got a certain style to her..." Krit rested his hands on his chest, while watching the other families getting ready for the night. "You know how that style goes. You have it, Jondy has it, Max certainly has it...shows it more often than most."

"Oh, you mean the female factor..." she teased as she moved closer and curled up into his side.

"No...and if I ever said that to Max or Jondy I'd be hanging outside the top floor of TC by my ankles," he muttered, putting a hand over his eyes. "Nah, I meant she had that X-factor to her."

"X-factor?" Syl whispered, glancing up at him with a question look. "What's that?"

"Ya know...the whole, we kick but we do it with a certain flare..." He rolled his eyes at the thought of it. A Zane kind of thing."

"Ah that explains a lot." She then looked up at the dark sky, void of any light at all. "You think she can pull it off?"

'Yeah, I do. She's got it in her to do great things. She's one of us, even though she doesn't want to claim that she is. She'll do what she needs to do. Just give her time."

"Just hope she doesn't wait until it's too late."

"She won't. She knows what she's doing."

"Yep, and now all we gotta do, is break out the other one in the cage, fine the other dark haired one, Jondy, and break out Alec and Max...where ever the heck they are. Then try to find a way out of here before we all can go home. Piece of cake." She let out a sigh, before glancing back over to see some kids playing by the fire. "Piece of cake."

"Yep, piece of cake."

* * *

**TBC**

**What's to come...**

_Pip was thrown into a very large birdcage to find herself not alone. The young girl stared at her with very large eyes. "Hi," Pip said to her, as she moved over to the side of the cage before sitting down and pulling the sleeves of her sweat shirt down over her hands. "How you doing?"_

_"Much better than him," the girl replied jerking her head towards the bundle of clothing in the far corner of the cage. "He's not doing so well. They shocked him a few times after giving him a good soak."_

_Pip cringed, as she moved towards the body. She didn't really want to see a dead body, but she wanted to make sure that he was alive. She peered over the man's face and almost stumbled down on top of him. She backed away from him in fear. "No.." she gasped out in fear. "What's he doing here?"_

_"Who?" the other girl asked her in fear. "Are you gonna be okay? You're not going to puke are you? 'Cause that's kinda gross."_

_Pip rolled her eyes at the girl, as she knelt down to the man in front of her. She knew him only as the bad guys that wanted her mom. She put a hand on his shoulder and he twisted away from her only to snap his eyes open. "Well, hello, 946," he hissed out softly. "There is things called miracles."_

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Good or Bad. Thanks Zippy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new update for everyone who has waited for it. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. This is Pip based Chapter. The surprised guest makes his appearance in this chapter, if you hadn't all ready guessed who it was. Enjoy.**

* * *

Pip was thrown into a very large birdcage to find herself not alone. The young girl stared at her with very large eyes. "Hi," Pip said to her, as she moved over to the side of the cage before sitting down and pulling the sleeves of her sweat shirt down over her hands. "How you doing?" 

"Much better than him," the girl replied jerking her head towards the bundle of clothing in the far corner of the cage. "He's not doing so well. They shocked him a few times after giving him a good soak."

Pip cringed, as she moved towards the body. She didn't really want to see a dead body, but she wanted to make sure that he was alive. She peered over the man's face and almost stumbled down on top of him. She backed away from him in fear. "No.." she gasped out in fear. "What's he doing here?"

"Who?" the other girl asked her in fear. "Are you gonna be okay? You're not going to puke are you? 'Cause that's kinda gross."

Pip rolled her eyes at the girl, as she knelt down to the man in front of her. She knew him only as the bad guys that wanted her mom. She put a hand on his shoulder and he twisted away from her only to snap his eyes open. "Well, hello, 946," he hissed out softly. "There is things called miracles." Deep hatred flashed throughout his eyes, while he tried to sit up, but he only groaned when he fell back to the ground. "Ow.."

"Serves you right, Mr. White," Pip muttered, before moving back away from him. "What are you doing here?" She tucked a loose strand of her hair back behind one of her ears. "I thought this place was for bad people or that's why we were sent here."

Ames White let out a chuckle as he shifted and stared over at the child of the two X5s that he despised the most. "Oh how little you know, 946," he said out loud, as he sat back. "This place, is made for those who are wanted to be forgotten." A small crooked smile crossed her face. "Like your parents and some others like herself."

A look crossed Pip's face. "And what about yourself, Mr. White?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you to be 'forgotten?" Aren't there those who'd like to remember you? You like you?" She knew her parents didn't but then again her parents really didn't like much of any body including each other most of the time.

"No, unlike you, freaks...I don't call unclean creatures family." He cringed his nose at the thought. "I have a higher standing than that."

"You call the floor your family?" she asked looking over at him. "Cause that would be strange."

"Just shut up! I don't have the time nor the energy to deal with a twit like you."

"No, you'd rather deal with my mum." She sat down on the other side of the cage not far from the other girl. "But you're out of luck. She's not here." She ran a hand through her hair. "You're just gonna have to listen to my bull right now and deal with me for the time being."

"Oh, go.." He sat back and ran his fingers together. "What did I do to deserve your good company, 946?"

"The names Pip, Idiot!" she muttered, as she flicked hair out of her face. "If we're gonna be spending a very long time together. Ya might as well get the name right."

"And here I thought your name was Sunny," a voice called out from behind her causing her to groan as she turned to face Parker. "Or were you and your daddy both wrong."

Pip's eyes flashed at the man. "No...we're not." She backed away from Parker. "You're evil and we really don't like you." She sat down not that far from White. "You remind me of fish."

"Fish?" White asked her, gazing down at her. "That's the best insult you could come up with?"

"Oh, shut up! Mr. Bad Guy. Look where you ended up, and then give me lip." White looked around them and then nodded. "See...thought so."

"Give me your mother any day of the week."

"You can't handle mom." Pip muttered as Parker glared at them. "Neither can he."

That got White to chuckle. "I'll give you that one. They don't have a clue what they're up against here."

"We have a clue!" Parker snapped, coming closer to the cage. 'We've capture 'freaks' before, idiot." He slammed a fist on the cage. "We caught you."

Pip shot a glance at White. "You think he's a 'freak'?" she asked Parker and then chuckled. "You really need to go back to school."

"You really need to learn to shut up now!" He hit the cage and this time it shook hard enough that it began to swing. "Or you'll end up dead."

"Now you see, I don't take that as a threat." Pip shot a look over at White. "See I find him scary, cause I've seen what he can do. See he and my parents don't get along all the best. But you don't come off all that scary to me."

Parker's face went red with anger. "You're not gonna last very long here, child," he hissed. "Your parents will be pleading with me for your life." He then turned and was gone.

White rubbed the back of his neck before letting out a sigh, and looking over at Pip. "He does know who your parents are right?"

"Not a clue," Pip replied leaning back against the bars behind her. "He's got the idea that someone else are my parents."

"Ah...now why would that piss him off," White muttered, as he rested his head back against the bars. "I have no idea."

"Why are you being nice?" She shot him a curious glance. "You're never nice."

"Cause I'm tired."

Pip snorted, as she shot him a look. "No, you want to get out of here as much as we do and you figure we'll get you out."

The sound of struggling, caused them to look over to see Parker's men fighting to get someone through the opening towards the cages. "Seems they got another one," White muttered, as the men started to drag the fighting one to the cage next to theirs. "Wonder who or what this one is."

"It's Canyon," Pip reported, glancing through the bars. "And she's not happy."

"How can you tell?" The sound of flesh hitting flesh, got him to look up to see Canyon hit one of the guards before she was thrown into the cage and the door shut behind her. "Ah, that would happen."

"Yeah, she doesn't like them all that much." She rubbed her eyes. "Something a lot of us have in common."

"Not much...but that one thing is true." White rubbed the back of his head again. "It's gonna be a very long night."

* * *

**TBC**

**More to come...**

_Canyon went down hard on the ground in front of one of the cages, as she caught sight of Pip. Ah, Mission Success! She bit back a smirk, as the men yanked her to her feet. "Come on sweet heart, your cage is over here," they growled to her, as they began to drag her to her cage. It was one next to where Pip was at. That would work perfect in Canyon's grand plan, when ever she came up with one._

_Canyon let off a soft swear as she rolled from her spot on the cage floor. "I'm gonna kick Jasper's butt," she muttered, as she sat up. "Evil stinking idiotic..." she cut herself short when her hand touched fabric. She turned her head to see a body lying next to her. "Ah...man."_

_"Yeah, that'd be me," a soft male voice whispered to her, causing her to smirk, as she narrowed her eyes to look at the figure in the dark light. She could see that they were tall, and had darkish hair. "Nice language by the way."_

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Much waited for chapter update. We finally get a majority of them together. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. I've finally gotten my Dark Angel Muse back.**

* * *

Canyon went down hard on the ground in front of one of the cages, as she caught sight of Pip. Ah, Mission Success! She bit back a smirk, as the men yanked her to her feet. "Come on sweet heart, your cage is over here," they growled to her, as they began to drag her to her cage. It was one next to where Pip was at. That would work perfect in Canyon's grand plan, when ever she came up with one. 

Canyon let off a soft swear as she rolled from her spot on the cage floor. "I'm gonna kick Jasper's butt," she muttered, as she sat up. "Evil stinking idiotic..." she cut herself short when her hand touched fabric. She turned her head to see a body lying next to her. "Ah...man."

"Yeah, that'd be me," a soft male voice whispered to her, causing her to smirk, as she narrowed her eyes to look at the figure in the dark light. She could see that they were tall, and had darkish hair. "Nice language by the way."

"Thank you, Sir," she answered, as she moved closer to his side. "You wouldn't happen to be Zane or Biggs would you?" Her eyes drifted over them, trying to look for damage. Her eyes connected with hazel eyes. "Sir!" She backed away in fear. She knew those eyes. She had seen him before.

"No, I'm not one of those two," he replied, as he shifted his weight, and that's when she heard the sound of the chains. "But I do know where one of them is." His eyes sought out her figure to see that she was somewhat shaking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she shot back. "Just peachy." She ran a hand through her hair. "No body said that you were one of the ones captured." She rubbed her nose, before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't try to help you out earlier, Sir."

"Well, I kinda got myself into this mess," he chuckled. "I was trying to stay with someone and protect my kid all at the same time. Seems when you get to this horrid place you can't stay with your group. They like to separate you." He coughed and she moved closer to him. "Dirty..."

"Relax Sir, I'll get you out of those." Her hands went to the chains when another moan came from behind them and she swung around to face a figure sitting up.

"What ya think you're doing?" a smooth voice called out to her. "Cause um...It took me a lot to convince the guards to get him in here with me."

"Getting this off of him," she answered, turning her back to him. "Something you should have done." She rolled her eyes. Males were never known for their brains. That was for sure. "You got a name?"

"Yeah, it's Biggs," the one behind her muttered, as he moved up beside her. "And you are?"

"Canyon," she replied, pausing in her work. "If you're Biggs, than he's..."

"Alec.." Biggs offered, gazing down at the one beneath them. "Other words known as Pip's dad. Kinda figure that since you know about me, you know about the little one."

"Yeah, kinda why I'm stuck in a giant bird cage." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She busted the chain. "Ya'll know how us X's kinda gotta stick together." She then peered past him and smirked. "Plus it's all good anyways. She's not that far from us." Both males' heads turned towards the other cage and she chuckled. "Typical male...for ya."

"What do you mean she's not that far from us?" both demanded.

"She was taken to another cage," Canyon replied, as she tossed back her hair. "Nothing big on that, Sir." She then shifted away from them. "Don't be giving me the fifth degree, cause ya'll were stupid enough to get caught."

"How I know she was going to say that," Alec muttered, running a hand through his face. He then glanced around at where they were at. "Any body got a bright idea how to get the hell out of here. We got to find the others. Krit, Syl, Jondy, Zane, Max..."

"Located two...of your unit besides the little one," Canyon muttered glancing over at them. "From what I've figure out...I'm guessing it's not Zane and not Biggs, since that's you, and he's still missing." She then chuckled. "So that leaves the ones I've meet, Krit and I'm guessing either Syl or Jondy...cause from what I got from Pip she was more worried about 'mom' than anything. And if one of them two was mom, she wouldn't have been that worried."

"You're smarter than you look," Biggs pointed out, only to get a snort from her. "What? You want a pat on the back. You deserted your unit. You don't deserve much..."

"Careful, Biggs," Alec warned, glancing up to see the extreme pain in her eyes. "She didn't desert her unit, they died her. She's the last of her unit." Canyon's eyes connected with his for the briefest for a minute. "She's been here the entire time. She probably watch them die, one by one."

"Eeh..." Biggs muttered, watching as Canyon made her way over to one side of the bars. She let out a sniffle before sitting down on the floor. "That's a harsh way to live."

"Sometimes that's the only way you can."

Krit and Syl sat perched on the wall over looking the cages. They posture were nothing but professional. "We gotta get them out," he whispered to her, glancing down at them. "You know that."

"Yeah, but any idea how," Syl asked, glancing down at the cages. "Even Canyon's not making any moves to try to get out at the moment."

"They can't stay in there, if they are found out of who or what they are, they'll be killed," Krit said with a long sigh. "We have to do something."

"I agree, but what..."

"I have no idea." He let out a sigh. "I wish Max was here."

"Don't' we all."

Inside the bird cage, Canyon began to whistle, causing the male X5s to look up and over at her. "One...two..." she began to mutter. "Three..."

"Have you gone completely..." Biggs began only to be cut off when a knife flew by him and landed not far from Canyon's feet. "How the heck?"

"I'm mental ya know," she replied, picking it up and turning to work the lock. "Plus I've been here way too long to get to know the locals." In no time flat she had the lock picked and it hit the ground with a thud. She then turned to look at them. "Ya'll fit to run, or we gonna have to carry ya'll out of here?"

"We can hold our own," Biggs replied, feeling hurt that she would dare bash in his male X5 ego like that. "Don't you worry your wee self on that one."

"Ah, don't worry, I won't," she replied, slipping out and hitting the ground in a perfect landing, only perfected by almost all X5s. "Come on then, before Pip grows and kicks ya butt."

"Yes, Ma'am," they replied, dropping down from the cage next to her. She turned her head quickly when she heard Alec's hard and uneven breathing. "I'll be fine."

"Watch him," she ordered Briggs, before taking off to take down one of Parker's men. Before she was even done with that one, two more were one top of her, Biggs blurred up behind them and took care of them. Sensing him behind her, Canyon spun around to face him with anger in her eyes. "I told you to watch him. Not help me. I can fend for myself." She then turned and flung the knife into another one of Parker's men's chest. "You don't have to baby me. Just cause I wasn't part of your fancy Manticore, doesn't mean I'm not one of you guys."

"What the hell was that?" Biggs asked Alec, as they watched her walk over to one of the other cages, as two figures jumped down from the wall. "I could have sworn, I've seen that before."

"Max attitude," Krit replied, coming up to their sides. He then froze when he saw that it was Alec who was with Biggs. "Alec..."

"Yeah, it's me," he answered, nodding to Syl in returned. "Don't ya all dare go weepy eye on me now. I'm fine. Just protect Pip okay."

"Yes, Sir," they replied, as they heard loud noises come from the cage, and see Canyon fighting with a man. She soon was on the ground with him on top of her. Pip cried out, as she launched herself from the cage at the man. "Oh, that can't be good."

"That's White!" Alec hissed, as his eyes contracted. "That's never good when it's him."

"No, it's not," they replied, as they moved toward them.

"White, let her up," Alec demanded, as Krit and Biggs grabbed him by the arms and yanked him off the X5 he was trying to strangle. Once she was able to breath, she slammed a kick hard in his groin, and jumped to her feet, her eyes flashing with anger. "That you deserved."

"Dad!" Pip started as she turned to look at White, only to freeze and spin around to face Alec. "Dad?" She then launched herself at Alec. "You're okay!"

"Easy there, Sqeaker," Alec said softly, pulling her softly away from him. "I'm fine..." His eyes went to White. "But what I really would like to know is why White is here."

"I got captured, just the same as you, 494," White replied, glancing over at him. "Simple as that."

"Even I don't believe that," Canyon muttered, wiping blood away from the corner of her mouth. "People just don't actually volunteer to be sent here. For all the horrible stuff they tend to do in the 'labs' here, yeah, people don't just up and volunteer to be sent here. You have to like 'earn' a one way trip here." She rolled her eyes at White. "You're just as bad as the rest of us, idiot."

White glared at her then arched a brow at Alec and the others. "Let me guess, X-series," he began only to have Canyon scoff at him. "What? Your mommy didn't comfort you when you needed it."

"No...I didn't have a mommy," she snapped, glaring over at him. "Ya'll made sure of that one." She then began to walk toward him, only to have both Krit and Alec stop her. "Hey, ya'll are the bosses of me, I don't answer to no one."

"You'll answer to me," Alec said softly, glancing down at her. "Got that."

"Yeah, whatever," she tossed back, glancing around at the others. "But I'm not going to be around here when Parker comes around to see what happened to his idiots. If ya'll were smart, you guys wouldn't be here either." She then started to take off as well.

White snickered, glancing over at Alec. "I hate to tell you this, 494, but it seems that you have a Rogue X-Series in your unit," he pointed out, as he rubbed his sides. "That will make 452 of so proud of your leadership skills."

"Oh, just shut up White," Alec hissed at him, as he grabbed onto his arm. "We got to move."

Once outside the wall, the X-5s froze, they really didn't know where to go. Pip moved close to Alec's side and he shot her a small smile, as he ran a hand through her hair. "It's going to be okay," he whispered to her, as they began to look for some place to hide. They knew that Parker and his men would come looking for them in moments, if not right now. They really didn't want to be stuck with White either, but they really didn't have that much of a choice in the matter.

"So what now?" Syl asked, breaking the ice, causing the others to look at her. "I'm just breaking the ice, so to speak."

"You all die," a voice called out from behind them, causing them to turn to see Parker and his men. "Cause we all know who you are all know. You 'Freaks'."

"Now that's not nice to say," Alec began, only to have Krit shake his head, cutting him off.

Parker's gaze landed on Krit and Pip. "I feel so sorry for the two of you, being dragged into this horrible mess," he began, reaching out a hand, as if to offer it to Pip. "I'll save the child."

"How does that not sound like a comforting offer," both Krit and Alec said at the same time, as Pip took a step back, toward the both of them. "We'll decline."

"Ah, I see it now," Parker said, glancing between the two males. "She's both your kid. How touching. I'll make sure you both watch will they dissect her."

"How about not!" Alec snapped, as he took a step forward only to have Biggs put a hand on his arm to stop him. "You all have no right to treat the people like you do here and then dissect the 'freaks' like you do. What gives you the right?"

"We are human first," Parker reminded them. "The 'Freaks' don't have rights. They aren't even human."

"Says who..." a voice called out from behind him and he tensed. All the Transgenics and even White froze at the sound of the voice. They all looked past Parker to see a very beaten up and very worn Max, who at the moment looked very pissed off. "You?" She looked Parker over from hair to scruffy shoes and then rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"And who the hell are you?" Parker asked her turning around to face her. "Another one of them." He then snickered. "I know just how to handle you."

* * *

**TBC**

We finally got Max.


End file.
